


Vibrato

by husbandsuho



Category: VIXX
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Ravi being a trashbag, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/husbandsuho/pseuds/husbandsuho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik gets back to what he thought was an empty dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrato

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is posted under the title 'Going to Hell' on my aff, but I don't really like the title so I changed it when posting here. This is just trash, just fucking trash I'm trash guys. Srs just porn, but I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Wonshik first heard the muffled voice when he took his shoes off in the entrance, the sound surprising him. It had been a low hum, maybe words, but the sound seemed to be filtering through the walls. He stood for a moment, shoes half off, cocking his head at the noise.

He’d been out at the studio, but had come home earlier than usual. As far as he was aware, all the other members were still out, all working on their own things, so the sound caught him quite off guard. Slowly, he shuffled inside, slipping on a pair of warm slippers, keeping an ear out for any sound. Had one of the others come home already?

As he slowly made his way towards the kitchen, all was silent again. With a sigh he opened the fridge and grabbed his water bottle, taking a large gulp from it.  
He almost convinced himself that he’d imagined the sound, when he heard it again, only much clearer that time. And it was most definitely not words, but a moan. His eyes widened when he realised what it was, and he whipped around in the direction the sound came from. Across from him was a hall, the doors to their bedrooms leading off it. The door to Hongbin and Jaehwan’s room was cracked just slightly open, a dim light seeping through the gap. Another soft moan filtered through the door, and even from where he stood Wonshik could hear the slight growl beneath it.

That was definitely not Jaehwan.

Wonshik felt his face heat up considerably when he heard some panting and another rumbly moan. He felt conflicted, wanting to walk away, maybe back outside, and ignore the sounds; but something kept him rooted to the spot.

He’d never heard Hongbin before, not like that. This was surprising since living in a dorm with five other young guys didn’t leave any of them much privacy. The amount of wet dreams Wonshik had witnessed was edging on extreme, but not once had Hongbin been one of them. He could assume when Hongbin took care of himself, when his showers were a little longer than usual and he emerged slightly more flushed, but not once had he heard him.

Something about the moans had Wonshik entranced, had him feeling a lot warmer than he was used to. They were quiet compared to any of the others, very breathy, but there was a rumbly undertone, making the high sounds so much darker. Every moan was cut off by a slight choke, the sounds shooting straight through Wonshik. He really needed to move. What was he going to do, just stand there until Hongbin finished?

He tried to look away from the door at least, but couldn’t when a louder moan sounded, the sound shuddering.

“Fuck,” Wonshik whispered to himself. He felt an uncomfortable heaviness in his jeans, the fabric beginning to feel just a little too tight. That was definitely not good.  
His hand slid reflexly down to his crotch, palming at his quickly growing erection. He cursed himself as he did it, telling himself that he should definitely leave, but he just couldn’t. And before he really knew what was happening, his feet started to move towards the door. Something in him insisted he needed to peek through the cracked door, and he cursed himself even more. This was such a bad idea.

Ever so slowly, he neared the door, breathing getting harsher as he did so. Finally he made it to the wall beside the door, and he pressed his back against it, slumping slightly. He so couldn’t look, that was going way too far. Hongbin had every right to jack off in privacy and just the fact that Wonshik was standing outside listening and touching himself was already so wrong it wasn’t funny.

Another moan ripped through the air, so much clearer now Wonshik was beside the door he had to clench his jaw as not to moan himself. By this point palming himself through his jeans wasn’t getting him much anymore, so he undid the button and zip, hastily shoving his hand into his pants. He wanted to yell at himself for what he was doing, but stroked his cock quickly despite it.

“A-Ah fuck,” Hongbin hissed, harsh panting following the words, and it all went straight to Wonshik’s dick. God, he was definitely going to hell.  
It was starting to get difficult to hold in his own moans, so Wonshik brought up his free hand, biting down on the back of it. Hongbin’s moans were definitely growing louder and higher, and Wonshik could tell he was probably fairly close. His own hand pumped slightly faster, and he huffed against his hand.

Hongbin cried out again, a garbled moan.

“Sh-shit, Wonshik, fuck.”

That was definitely unexpected. Wonshik’s eyes opened wide at the sound of Hongbin whining his name. His hand faltered slightly. Had he meant to say that? Did he know he was there?

But Hongbin just continued to moan, the words floating away with all the new sounds, like they hadn’t happened at all. Wonshik let out a shaky breath, and continued to move his hand. At that point he was starting to regret not taking a peek, but he was too far in to break his resolve then. But he couldn’t get the way Hongbin had moaned his name out of his head. Why the hell had he said that? There was no way he could have been thinking about Wonshik while he was getting off.

Just remembering the way the syllables rolled off Hongbin’s tongue in the high breathy voice, paired with the sounds still trickling through the door, had Wonshik so on edge he wasn’t sure he’d last much longer. But by the sounds of it Hongbin wasn’t going to either, his moans now like high little whines. The sound was heady and Wonshik could almost smell the arousal from the room.

“F-fuck,” Hongbin’s voice rang out, the end stretching out into a even louder whine, until a low growl broke through. Wonshik knew he’d come and the deep rumble of his growl shot through him until he was coming too, hard, teeth biting into the back of his hand.

He shuddered through the orgasm, sliding slowly down the wall. He knew he needed to move, get out of there before Hongbin inevitably left the room. But tiny waves of pleasure were still pulsing through him, and he felt much too out of breath to moved from where he sat.

He’d come into his underwear, and groaned internally at the sticky sensation. The gross feeling finally made him decide to get up, the thought of clean underwear all too appealing. He stumbled slightly to get up, but froze when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his head to the side to see Hongbin standing in his doorway, a dark smirk on his face. He only had a pair of crisp cotton boxers on, a sheen of sweat still covering his skin.

Wonshik choked on his own spit. Coughing, he scrambled to get up.

“Fuck H-Hongbin I can explain-” he stuttered but Hongbin shushed him.

With a dark look in his eyes, Hongbin stepped closer, hand coming up to stroke Wonshik’s cheek. Suddenly he pulled Wonshik flush against him, his lips hovering right in front of Wonshik’s. He shuddered.

“Get in here and fuck me,” Hongbin hissed in a harsh whisper. And suddenly he was kissing him, harder and better than Wonshik ever could have imagined.


End file.
